masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Normandy: Serrice Ice Brandy
Does the Doctor also reminisce about Ashley Williams if she was the character to die in the first game?--The Steelman 16:48, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'd imagine she'd do the same thing Kaiden. :If Ashley Williams was sacrificed on Virmire, Dr. Chakwas says nothing about her. —Seburo 23:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Medi-Gel Upgrade? I'm pretty sure I just got a Medi-Gel upgrade for picking the "And there's our toast" option, can someone confirm? - 07:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :The Medi-Gel upgrade will happen with any toast, not just "And there's our toast". —Seburo 23:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so this is a bit silly... But it is a talk page, so... Did anyone else really enjoy Carolyn Seymour's voice acting or the writing in this bit? I mean, her popping up in a touchdown pose and blurting out "That was awesome!!" in true Jenkins style just had me laughing out loud. I feel like, as far as character development goes, this conversation adds more to both Chakwas and Jenkins than most extended conversations add to important characters. It's just a dorky opinion, but I wanted to see if anyone shared it. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 01:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, this was one of the best written parts of the game. In a few sentences it made Chakwas seem a much more likable and 'human' character than the 10 or 12 stereotypes that populate the rest of Shepard's team. Considering she has such a small role, Dr. Chakwas is probably the character who has the most 'deep' conversations with Shepard over the first two games, something I really hope continues with ME3. Bronzey 07:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Price I've noticed that the bottle cost 1,000 credits, but you are not charged the credits if you pick it up on the citadel, so free bottle there, and a thousand credits saved. King Asta 09:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Well, easily confirmed, but then Shep is really popular on the Citadel, so maybe drinks are on the house there. ;) 11:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Best time to toast. I haven't this anywhere and wondering if it would be worth noting what is said for each toasting opportunity. That way people would be more apt to know when they would like to toast. Miscue 21:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) A toast to the Alliance Shepard: Here's to the men and women of the Alliance. Chawkwas: May fortune find them all. A toast to the Fallen Shepard: To Jenkins. To Pressly. To Williams/Kaidan. Chawkwas: May they never be forgotten. A toast to Friends Shepard: To the people we care for. Chawkwas: May we never take them for granted. A toast to Joker Shepard: To the ornery bastard who flies this ship. Chawkas: The best fighter jockey to ever take to the skies! There's our toast Shepherd: Here's to simply being happily drunk. Chakwas: I'll drink to that. "Drunken Stupor" I know it is supposed to be swaying around happily drunk, but I have tested a few things and here are my conclusions. Staying inside the medical bay increases the time. Not indefinitely, but still longer. Walking outside will "clear Shepard's head" and is based on distance from starting point. Also, technically Shepard does not sway. Shepard will walk straight as an arrow, and jog without stumbling. The camera simply moves around. Not sure if this is really worth noting on the main page, but I felt it should be noted. --Geotexan 01:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :How is that worth noting exactly? That describes every other sequence. Lancer1289 01:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh,c'mon... Don't be so uptight Lancer, just read his post carefully - "Not sure if this is really worth noting on the main page", meaning that Geotexan does not himself see this thing good enough to be placed on the main page. "I felt it should be noted" meant that it's still a curious enough thing to be mentionoted on the talk page :\ On the sidenote: Despite it being a thing "(T)hat describes every other sequence" I couldn't find a single mentioning of it on any trivia of similar pages -_- 07:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Because it isn't trivia and becuase it happens every time, it isn't worth noting. Lancer1289 14:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC)